


Attack On Titan reader inserts

by rengokuswife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengokuswife/pseuds/rengokuswife
Summary: This fic contains all attack on Titan characters x reader fics!! It was inspired by my friend tay on Instagram @littlekore2.0 go follow her plzzz. Basically I would like requests in the comments for characters and topics! :)
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Attack On Titan reader inserts

Levi x Tay ;)

“Good morning dear..” Levi whispers to Tay as they lie in bed, it is 6:30am and the sun is starting to rise, a sliver of sunlight shines on the horizon and it barely lights the dark room.   
  


Birds can be heard from outside and the strong scent of rain still lingers through the slightly cracked window. 

“Morning Levi” Tay beams him a sweet smile and gently leans in to kiss his cheek. Before Levi and Tay met Levi didn’t really expose himself to others, he wasn’t vulnerable or showed his true emotions, but with her, he was kind, caring, gentle.. so many amazing things.

“You look gorgeous, as always” He said with joy in his tone. He ran his hand through her brown locks of hair and rested his hand on the back of her head to pull her closer to him.

“You’re always so sweet when you wake up” Tay laughed softly and took one of his hands in hers and kissed the palm of it.

“What tea would you like to have this morning?” He hummed and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

“Hmm.. any sounds good” Tay intertwined her fingers with his.

“Alright, I’ll get up in a few minutes, once I give you some kisses and cuddles” he gently started kissing Tay’s cheeks, his kisses felt like a butterfly was gently brushing across her cheek.

“Levi..” she giggled and squirmed a little. He was very affectionate when he had just woken up.

“What’s wrong love?” Levi smiled in between kissing her cheek. 

“It tickles” she giggled more and then buried her face into Levi’s chest. 

Levi pulled her closer to his chest, liking the comfort of her warmth. 

She put her ear to Levi’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, it was calming, nothing could compare to the sweet sound of her loves heart. She would do anything for it to keep beating and to be hers till they grow old. 

Levi breathed softly and planted a small kiss on the top of her head. Both of them were just enjoying each other’s company and savoring the moment. 

“I love you Talah..” Levi purred. 

Her cheeks her a bright pink as the words I love you slipped from his mouth.

“I love you too Levi..”


End file.
